


Niedziela

by gizmolog



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, POV Antagonist, The other side of the story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podczas gdy na naszej Ziemi - i różnych innych - ludzie walczą o przetrwanie, w świecie, który stworzył walki robotów, pewna zwyczajna rodzina ogląda przy niedzielnym obiedzie ulubiony program w holowizji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedziela

Kiedy wchodzę do kuchni po sok, mama szykuje obiad i jednocześnie kątem oka ogląda podręczne holo. Właśnie leci zapowiedź dzisiejszej _Wojny światów_ \- pokazują Zeartha i Rollo, roboty, które będą walczyły, a na ich tle twarze pilotów. Uśmiecham się i wyobrażam sobie, jak przy obiedzie będziemy całą rodziną oglądać program. Ja jestem za Zearthem, bo jest taki fajny, wielki i cały czarny, i ma ekstra pilotów, i w ogóle. Będziemy jeść i patrzeć, i kibicować, i cieszyć się, kiedy wygra Zearth. Jak przegra, to Mała pewnie się popłacze, bo lubi go najbardziej ze wszystkich. Mi też będzie smutno, chociaż wiem, że Skarabeusz znowu i tak wybierze najlepszych pilotów i będzie miał super robota, więc szybko mi przejdzie, jak zawsze. Po walce będziemy wszyscy klaskać, kiedy zniszczenie jednego ze światów da nam dużego pałera, a potem rodzice będą rozmawiać na poważne tematy, na przykład zastanawiać się, kiedy świat, który wygra, postawi wieżę nadawczą i zacznie nam przesyłać energię, ale to już mnie nie będzie interesować. Zjem do końca obiad i pójdę się bawić w _Wojnę światów_.

Uśmiecham się do mamy, która świetnie mnie rozumie. Jest niedziela, będzie nowa walka robotów i nie możemy się już doczekać - jak wszyscy ludzie na naszej planecie.


End file.
